


I could have been more than this

by With_love_from_lahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Cocaine, Drug Use, F/M, Heroin, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Minor Character Death, Porn, Prostitution, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, mentioned Chris Argent/Isaac Lahey, sugar baby Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/With_love_from_lahey/pseuds/With_love_from_lahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He convinced himself so many things, like he wasn't selling his soul to the highest bidder, like he wasn't giving out everything he should have been holding close just to keep from having to get a real job, a real life. That he would rather rent himself out than try to become something worth losing."</p><p> </p><p>Left to his own devices in France Isaac finds unusual ways to make ends meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of the slide

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say that while I cannot openly admit to much considering legality. I have a lot of experience with the subjects in this fic both sugar baby, and drugs. If I offend you by Isaac's internal struggle only know I'm reflecting my own experiences with this. It is meant to be a dark fiction, it is meant to be emotional and striking. If I offend you please take heed I think sex work of all kinds should be legal. I think there is no shame in the actions of sex workers and they should be protected but I also accept it is not safe, it is not always sane and unfortunately there's very little you can do when its not consensual. I am trying to show that not everyone that does it loves it and that we all struggle with our choices.

"I should be more than this." Isaac whispered more to himself than anyone as he slipped out of the back door of the heroin den. It wasn't like there was anyone there to listen. Hell he wasn't even sure the girl he woke up next to was conscious, he only knew she was alive based on her ragged breathing. He walked down the alleys of Paris, wondering where he should work tonight, trying to remember what day it was, cursing himself for not raiding the girls stash. What was honor in a world of thieves, whores and addicts.

It hadn't started like this, hadn't started with drugs and booze and sex. It was simpler in the beginning. Chris left him alone in Paris, which sucked but it was okay. He spoke decent french and as long as the checks Chris sent kept clearing he could keep the nice loft apartment they had and work at the cafe at the bottom of the building. He made friends with the owners daughter, brunette with a bright smile, too much like her to ever become more. 

But then the checks stopped coming. 

Finally there was a telegraph from Derek of all people, Isaac wondered idling why Chris would have told the former Alpha where to find Isaac, Chris was dead. Done in by his own sister. It didn't surprise Isaac, hell it didn't even hurt to lose someone anymore. Isaac pushed back the memories of himself on his back begging Chris to just give in, to give him something to feel. He tried to forget how hot Chris' hands were on his skin when he finally broke down and took Isaac apart. He had less trouble forgetting Chris than he thought he would. He wondered maybe if he had just become numb to death or numb to everything.  
*

It didn't start with flat out prostitution, it actually started with porn, simple web cam stuff, things he could film after his shifts at the cafe when tips weren't enough to make ends meet. Only the tourists tipped anyway, he was paid under the table and under the minimum but the owner didn't care that he wasn't French, didn't care that he didn't have a high school diploma and most of all didn't ask questions so Isaac stayed. 

A month into the porn Isaac found something called sugar babying. It was basically sex for money, but the men called him baby boy and gave him gifts like a new computer, a vespa once and money. So Isaac convinced himself it was just like having rich boyfriends who liked to dote on him. He convinced himself he wasn't a whore. He convinced himself so many things, like he wasn't selling his soul to the highest bidder, like he wasn't giving out everything he should have been holding close just to keep from having to get a real job, a real life. That he would rather rent himself out than try to become something worth losing.

But soon a sugar daddy introduced him to the needle and Isaac began to fall down a rabbit's hole the even Alice with all her LSD was smart enough to avoid. Isaac agreed to try it because he assumed like most drugs it wouldn't affect him due to the fact that he was a wolf. Isaac was wrong. He was so wrong, the euphoria hit him like a barreling locomotive and he suddenly understood why people called it riding the aluminum train. His ears rang for a moment before everything went heavy. He laid on the bed swallowing with a too large tongue idly as the older man pumped into him. For once he didn't feel disgusted with himself. For once he didn't feel memories nagging at the back of his mind. For once he didn't feel anything, and just like that, just like in the day time dramas they make you watch in health class, after just once Isaac was hooked.   
*  
Isaac moaned softly, Chris was there, how was Chris there? It didn't matter, Chris was going down on him, making filthy wet noises with his mouth as he sucked down Isaac's length. The wolf shuddered as he pet over Chris' graying hair and rolled his hips weakly. "s'good." He slurred out. Was he high? Chris would never let him shoot up before they messed around. The older man would have him in rehab the moment he found out. He was like the father Isaac never had, which was messed up considering the fact that the man was blowing him. But what can Isaac say? He had daddy issues. 

He grunted as he came falling back in the bed before a thundering slap crashed across his face. Isaac sputtered sitting up quickly almost growling. Chris would never hit him. 

The man between his legs wasn't Chris, some older man that must have been a twink twenty years ago but his pot belly had grown too big for his short shorts. "Damn it kid bad enough your fucked up but to blow your top without a warning? I thought the working boys knew better." 

Isaac slurred out an apology and rolled over pushing his bare ass up in the air. "No charge." He slurred out knowing the man only paid to blow him. 

The over grown twink scoffed and backed away. "yeah right like I want a piece of a junkie. Fuck off kid get out of my flat." 

Isaac shrugged dressing himself quickly as he took his money before he was wondering the streets again, standing on corners, leering at strangers, hoping someone wanted something he could give. He needed a fix and he was a few euros short. Plus he had rent soon, he needed a good john, a nice over night. They always made money. Isaac made enough to buy a baggie and a new needle, they called him a princess a lot because how picky he was about his needles, but Isaac wasn't completely stupid, he knew his wolf was weak. He knew he could probably get sick at this point. 

When he walked into the loft the last thing he expected to see was Derek Hale of all fucking people standing by his couch holding a needle in his hand staring at Isaac with brazen red eyes. 

Shit.


	2. You cannot rebuild on faulty foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek wants to rebuild his pack but Isaac just wants to fall apart.

About five things ran through Isaac's mind the minute he saw Derek. Actually more accurately five million things but there were a few louder than others. How was Derek an Alpha again? Would the power go to his head, yet again? How did he even get in his flat, how did he have one of Isaac's needles? Why was he here? Why was he here?

"Fuck off." Isaac snaps out finally after five minutes of silence. He stomps past Derek who is taken aback by the response and locks himself in the bathroom. He must have shot up too much because the next thing he knows Derek is there, bathroom door knob broken, splashing cold water on his face. "Fuck." Isaac slurred shoving Derek back. "Don't. Gunna ruin it." He mumbled crawling out of Derek's arms. They are too warm, too safe, too much of something he can't allow himself. 

He stumbles into the living room and collapses on the couch trying not to nod out. "Isaac." Derek murmurs but it's like the rest of the words he wants to speak are caught in his throat. Isaac snorts, at least he knows the power hasn't gone to the alpha's head this time. If it had he would be forcing Isaac around growling and screaming. Instead he just stood there with this look of pure disappointment on his face.

Isaac preferred the screaming version.

He floated in and out of reality vaguely aware of Derek wondering around his flat, cleaning up his messy room, doing the dishes, searching the fridge with a sigh. Isaac passed out and woke up to the smell of chicken, Derek must have gone to the store. Isaac hadn't been able to afford real food in weeks. He got bits and pieces from the owners daughter of the cafe and that was about it. 

When his high had worn down to a faint buzzing in his skin he stood and worked his way to the small galley kitchen. "Why are you still here?" He asked slumping against the counter as his shaking hands struggled to open a can of soda. 

Derek sighed and took the can from him opening it slowly before handing it back. "I came to get my pack back and Isaac ... you're it. Our pack died but I thought... I thought we could rebuild together. I didn't know you were too busy killing what was left of it to do that."

Isaac rolled his eyes exageratedly before digging in his pocket. But his pocket was empty. He stumbled to the bathroom, but it was clean, and empty. "What the fuck did you do?!" He raged eyes glowing as he stormed back in the kitchen. Derek sighed holding up the baggie that Isaac was clearly hunting for.

"If you want this you have to eat, shower and drink some water first." He said the alpha bleeding into his voice. 

Isaac wanted to fight, wanted to argue and tell Derek to fuck off but he was hungry and the food smelled okay. He sighed and sat at the island in the kitchen glaring at Derek. 

"Why bother now?" He finally asked after taking a few bites of his meal. "Why bother caring now? I've been on my own for almost two years over here. Why bother now?"

Derek sighed. "I couldn't leave Scott to take care of everything and when I finally could... I.. I was hopeful you had found your own way and didn't need me until a friend of mine texted me a picture telling me he found a prostitute that "looked just like my beta Isaac" but he was a junkie kid, small world, etc. Except it was you Isaac. In the picture it was you."

Isaac stared at the counter his fingers inching towards the baggie Derek had sat down but the alpha growled and slammed his hand down on the counter making Isaac jump out of his stool. "What?! Is this where you come in and judge me for being a whore? Is this where you tell me I'm worth more than this? Because I'm fucking not Derek. I'm not. Chris... He used me and left. They all use and leave. Is that what you want to? I'm sure with all that life insurance you can afford a slut like me. Come on." He spurted out, rage and fear clouding his judgement as he pulled his shirt off. He was skin and bones, track marks covering his arms. Too weak was his wolf to heal them. "Come on Derek, you're the Alpha again. Use me and then get the fuck going because I don't have time for this shit."

Derek was up in an instant. "Chris... he..." but the pieces were falling together for Isaac. No matter the circumstances that Chris touched the boy it was wrong. Everyone Isaac reached out to trust had hurt him, himself included. It was no wonder Isaac was in the state he was in.

"He fucked me stupid." Isaac snarled back and ripped the baggie off the counter. "And I begged for it like a bitch. Does it sound familiar Derek? Begging an Argent to fuck you? Begging them to destroy every part of you?" Isaac didn't care how low of a blow it was he was done. Derek had never been the alpha he promised to be. And now he comes back trying to make it all better like a wanna be band aid? Fuck that. Fuck him. 

Derek was out the front door with a slam before Isaac had time to even think about feeling bad for what he said. Instead Isaac sat on his couch and shot up probably enough to kill a human. If he could get fucked up fast enough, he wouldn't even miss Derek.


	3. overdose of reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac tries to purge the memory of Derek out of his life by filling it with his bad habits until even a wolf can't take it anymore.
> 
> Extreme trigger warning there is rape and noncon in this chapter in pretty vivid detail.

The girl beneath him had soft skin, green hazel eyes and hair so dark it was almost black. It was long and Isaac liked the way it draped down around her shoulders brushing the ends over her breasts as she arched her back. It wasn't common for him to get female callers but he didn't mind. She was a bored housewife, he was young, fit and nothing like her ugly rich husband. She had him at her house, they always did because they secretly, or not so secretly wanted to get caught. Wanted their husbands to see, to fight for their honor, to beat Isaac's ass and claim what was his. It was a twisted fantasy but Isaac knew most of them shared it. He rubbed her clit until she came around him before pulling out and discarding the condom. He dressed nonchalantly before she was handing him an envelope of Euros. "You were good." She said in half a daze as she pulled out a small pill box and spooned a bit of white powder from it. "How about a little treat for being a good boy?" She said with a poisonous smile. Isaac hadn't really touched other drugs as silly as that sounded for a heroin addict. He knew it was coke or at least mostly cocaine judging by the consistency and the fact that she had a mirror and a delicate glass straw to do it with. 

"Sure." He said without much ceremony. What could it hurt, and maybe if he got fucked up he could hold on to a little bit more of his stash than usual. He knelt beside her bed snorting a large line. It had to be damn near pure because his nose began to bleed for a moment before his healing could catch up and clot it. He shook his head and almost vomited as he felt the substance mix with his mucus and slid down the back of his throat. He coughed and gagged for a moment at the acrid chemical taste before he swallowed and shook his head. She laid back smiling lazily at him.

"First time? Really with all those track marks?" She asked curiously as she slid her robe on. She stood and walked to the bar across the room and mixed a drink for him before handing him the scotch. He drank it down with a hiss realizing scotch wasn't much better than the coke taste. "What are you sixteen?" She finally asked.

Isaac shook his head. "No I'm actually legal turned 18 in September." He murmured. 

"What's a barely legal American boy doing over here?" She asked, her name was Florence and he liked her most because she spoke amazing english. It was a comfort he didn't have often. 

"Running I guess. Once you stop you never stop... at least that's what someone told me once. " Isaac murmured as he downed another gulp of the scotch. He shouldn't be thinking of Derek. He reached for a baggie in his pocket before she stopped him. 

"Don't speed ball." She murmured. "When you mix all of it, its not good kid. Even for one of you." She said with a smirk. He stared at her confused before he found himself stumbling back trying to get away. How the hell did she know?!

She laughed shaking her head. "You growled once. When you were really high going down on me. I knew since the first night. My sister, she married one of your kind." She smiled at him, small and sincere. "I won't tell boy. I wont now come here and do another line and calm down."

*   
Isaac felt amazing as he took the town car she called for him into the city. His whole body was buzzing and he knew it would never beat heroin but he at least found something to do different every once and a while. He had fucked her again in exchange for an eight ball and couldn't wait to get home and mix them to hell what she said it was going to be amazing. 

Isaac decided to drop his stashes off before working his corner for just a little longer. The man who pulled up kind of reminded him of Peter, sinister behind sarcasm. He told Isaac to get in the car and Isaac obeyed before taking in a sharp breath of nothing but Alpha. "Sir." He murmured his eyes down cast. "I don't... with others of our kind please let me out of the car." He said quietly but the car kept going. 

The Alpha laughed as he turned into a parking garage. "You really think I'm going to find a little speed freak like you and let you go? No princess, you're going to be my sweet little piece of omega ass tonight." He purred as he reached over and punched Isaac so hard in the face the boy lost consciousness.   
*  
Isaac woke to the smell of blood and sex and sweat. He whimpered realizing he was the one bleeding, the alpha had tore him, obviously didn't care about prepping him. He whined pulling away but he was so weak. He hadn't eaten since the bites of food Derek made him and the cocaine was wearing off leaving him feel tired and even weaker still. And this man, this monster was an alpha. Isaac didn't stand a chance.

He knotted Isaac. It was Isaac's first time. Isaac sobbed until he finally pulled out. 

The man tossed some bills at Isaac and demanded he get dressed and get the fuck out. Isaac managed to get his drugs and his clothes, stumbling, wincing as he limped out of the room and into a desserted hall way. Isaac made it out into the alley before collapsing. He let out a sorrowful howl before he pulled his needle out. He didn't care about the warning, he mixed the cocaine and heroin together before he shot up, letting the mixed euphoria take over.

*  
Isaac was vaguely aware of a pair of red eyes, he shuddered and sobbed, hiding in fear but the alpha just picked him up and put him in a car.   
*  
Isaac woke up in what looked like a hospital only smaller. Overdose, tearing, alpha wounds, chance of hepatitis or worse. He could hear dogs and cats alike realizing he must be at a vet of some sorts.   
*  
When Isaac woke again Derek was standing over him with a worried expression, brushing Isaac's hair back. Isaac managed to open his eyes weakly before whimpering. "I'm taking you back to the states." Derek murmured. "We're going to get you in rehab. Therapy with Morell. I'll get you what you need Isaac just let me help you." Isaac thinks he nodded to that. He tried to nod at that. He didn't think he deserved to be safe but he was so tired of running, so very tired.


	4. Resisting Rehab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac struggles with being back in the states and giving up his addictions.

Isaac was on the streets of LA merely hours after they got there. He snuck out while Derek was in the shower and found himself in the back of a SUV sucking some guy off for a spoonful of Heroin. He knew he should be terrified after the rape but his addiction was too strong to fight it. When Isaac crept back into the hotel room it was almost two am and he was high as a kite, stumbling and almost nodding out as he walked.

Derek stood in the middle of the room, eyes glowing, a growl building in his chest. "If you needed you should have come to me."

Isaac scoffed. "What suck your dick for it instead?" He asked. He sauntered up to Derek pushing the alpha back towards the bed. He was too high to think straight. "Is that what you want Alpha?" He asked stripping his shirt off as he shoved the stunned wolf onto his back on the bed. He undid his belt letting his pants dropped, he never bothered with underwear anymore. "Is that what you need? Wanna make me smell like you?" He taunted as he crawled onto Derek's lap rolling his hips gently. 

"Isaac stop." Derek murmured but he found himself getting hard in his jeans. He had always been attracted to Isaac. But he could never, everyone that touched the boy had used him, had hurt him. Derek couldn't be one of those people. Not again. 

Isaac shook his head with a lazy laugh. "Oh no you don't alpha dearest. I can feel you. I can smell you. You want this. Just give in, let me show you how good at my job I am." He murmured as he began to slide down Derek's lap. He undid Derek's jeans and pulled his hard length out, kissing the head before swallowing the head down. Derek whimpered a rebuttal but he couldn't get the words out.

"Isaac stop." He begged softly. But it had been so long since he allowed himself this kind of pleasure. It was wrong. It was so wrong but he couldn't stop, he couldn't stop Isaac if he tried. The beta purred around his length taking more and more of him deep in his throat as he bobbed his head. Derek cried out and bucked his hips up into the tight wet heat that was Isaac's mouth. "Isaac..." He panted before he came with a shout.

Isaac sucked down all that Derek would give him before he pulled off looking satisfied with himself. "Thought so." he muttered before he moved to the other bed in the hotel room and pulled out his baggie, working quietly until he could shoot up again. He sighed at the box car feeling before collapsing back on the bed and nodding out. 

Derek stood, redressing himself before disappearing out the room.

Once you start running, you never stop.


	5. Needles and Narcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac overdoses yet again this time unexpected allies come to his side.

"Oh God." Scott whimpered as he found Isaac, three days into a black tar binge. He had demanded the key from the front desk and considering Stiles was at his side in uniform, it didn't take a lot of convincing. Derek's credit card agreement was about to run out anyway. If these two could get the addict boy out all the easier for the front desk clerk. "Stiles! Stiles get the Narcon." 

Stiles skidded into the room cursing under his breath. "How did he even OD he's a wolf." 

"Barely." Scott argued as he pushed Isaac's eyelids back, his fogged over eyes rolling back into his head. "He's totally unresponsive just try it." Scott begged as he smacked lightly across Isaac's cheek trying to get some sort of response. Stiles was steady as he pulled 10 ml of the drug into a needle and shoved it into Isaac's thigh muscle. 

"We have to give it ten minutes then I can try up his nose. Call Deaton let him know we're coming with him." He said as he stood readjusting his deputy uniform before they picked Isaac up. Scott handled Isaac as Stiles gathered Isaac's things and they managed to get him into the police cruiser. Isaac woke barely, making a gurgling noise as they drove.

"Hey." Scott said from beside him. "Hey its okay. We're here."

"Derek." Isaac whimpered out his hand searching as if he could just reach out and grab him. "Der-"

"Oh jesus." Stiles muttered lights and sirens on as he drove down the highway. "He called us okay, he... He's not really up to this anymore."

Scott cursed. "Stiles come on. He doesn't need that right now."

"What?" Stiles bit back. "Kids a fucking addict and apparently a hooker and we're supposed to be gentle with him? He had a life here, a pack. He ran and left us to fight all this on our own. I don't fucking feel bad for him. We could have shot up scott. We could have just said fuck it and had sex and got high instead and let this whole town burn down like the Hale house. But we didn't. What makes him different?" 

Scott growled. "You know what!" He bit back meaning Isaac's abusive father.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "There's therapy, there's pack. There's the shit I went through after I fucking killed people Scott. He chose this let him suffer."

"Derek." Isaac slurred again until the world went black.

**  
Isaac woke in the sterile walls of a rehab facility twenty miles outside of Beacon Hills. He shook freezing but his skin felt like it was on fire. He threw up before he could think about it and whined as his room mate sighed and went to get a nurse.

The next few weeks were hell. What made it worse was how alone Isaac felt. He had been alone in Paris and never felt like this. He sat for hours during visiting days, staring out the window just hoping. He didn't even know what he was hoping for anymore. Just someone, anyone to give a damn. Now that he wasn't numb he realized how alone he was, how empty he felt. 

It was no shock that Scott was the first to show up, his eyes down cast at how thin and weak Isaac was. But Isaac was sober, that's what they wanted right? He asked about Derek, asked for his number, asked for anything.

"I don't think that's a good idea Isaac. He told me what happened I mean I know you were messed up but ... consent man. Especially Derek. Especially after what he's been through, using sex as a weapon on him was.. that was messed up."

Isaac sobbed himself to sleep for three days after that visit and the hospital said Scott couldn't come anymore.  
**

They were beginning to talk discharge when the day finally came, when broad shoulders and dark hair marked the man Isaac had been dreaming of since before he got here. 

"Derek?" Isaac whispered to the back of the man before the alpha sighed and finally turned around. Derek looked worn, older, tired. But he smiled weakly and Isaac let out a sob. They held each other for a long moment, both of their shoulders shaking with tears they had held in for far too long. "I'm sorry Derek. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I'm sorry I was fucked up and so angry I'm so angry Derek."

The alpha sighed and shushed Isaac "I know." He murmured. "It just took me a long time to work through it. I trusted you Isaac. I... I think I loved you." He murmured.

Isaac sobbed harder, he couldn't help it, the past tense hurt. "Loved?"

Derek stepped back staring at the ground before letting out a long breath. "I don't know the person I was trying to love then. And I sure as hell don't know the person you are now. But I want to meet you. To learn you. To maybe love you again." Derek must have been in therapy the whole time he was gone this was the most words Isaac had ever heard in a row.

Isaac nodded and let out a sniffle as he pulled his hoodie around himself taking in the alpha's scent that clung to his clothing now. "Well... Hi... I'm Isaac. I'm an addict, a former whore and an abuse victim." He murmured, like he would have to in group therapy. 

Derek gave him a sad smile. "Hi, I'm Derek, I have anger management issues, can't trust easily and an... an abuse victim." The two stood almost shaking at the gravity of the moment before Isaac found himself wrapped in Derek's arms again and for once he let it in, let go. 

Safe.  
Alpha.  
Home.


End file.
